Sahara-class Bulk Cruiser
The Sahara-class Bulk Cruiser (originally the Sa'hara-class Bulk Cruiser) was a class of light capital ships designed to carry bulk cargo through contested areas and during times of war. The original design was first produce more then five hundred years before the Clone Wars. While originally meant to be a simple cargo ship many smaller military groups, such as Mercenaries and Pirates began using the ship, and small planetary militias began fielding them as light cruisers. They were later replaced by the Mor'hara-class Bulk Cruiser. Specifications The Sahara-class was very popular among traders and fringe elements. Its size and cargo space allowed for varying amount of customization. Right out of the gate many owners opted to upgrade the forward laser cannons into a Turbolaser and an Ion Cannon in order to increase the ships already impressive defensive abilities. Another popular feature of the class was its included shuttle the Sahara-class Heavy Shuttle. Many elements used the shuttle to transport supplies and cargo to and from the ship, while other less savory elements used it as a boarding craft and an assault ship. Layout Primary Hull Deck Listing Deck 1 * Bridge. * Captain's Ready room (located on the starboard side on the bridge) * Briefing Room (also known as conference room, located on the port side of the bridge). * Turbolift shaft caps * Externally: upper sensor platform * Spacesuit lockers * Aft bridge airlock * Office space * Weapons locker Deck 2 * Captain's quarters * Captain's Private Dining Room * Officers' quarters * V.I.P. quarters * Laboratories and storage * Sensor gear * Escape pod access Deck 3 * Officers' quarters * V.I.P. quarters * Torpedo trackers and equipment * HoloNet Access Rooms 1 & 2 * Mess hall/Lounge Deck 4 * Crew Quarters * Aft Torpedo Launchers * Side Cargo bays 1 and 2 * Small Cargo Bays 1 and 2 * Laser maintenance * Sensor gear * Gunnery Stations * Escape pod access Deck 5 * Sickbay * Medical facilities comprise: ** a treatment area housing three Bacta Tanks ** a surgical bay with a bio bed complete with diagnostic instruments ** Auxiliary access is located beside one of the Bacta Tanks ** doctor's office ** medical laboratory which including a storage area; ** further medical and/or medical storage facilities ** morgue * Sensor gear * Escape pod access * Crew Quarters Deck 6 * HoloNet Access Rooms 3 and 4 * Crew Quarters * Armoury * Externally: auxiliary deflector * Auxiliary computer core, which spans through Decks 6 and 7 * Escape pod access * Consumables resupply connectors Deck 7 * Auxiliary computer core, which spans through Decks 6 and 7 * Small cargo bays 3 and 4 * Laboratories * Escape pod access * RCS (reaction control system) thrusters and access * Deuterium tanks * Fusion core injector access Deck 8 * Deuterium processing. * Port and starboard/forward docking ports * Concealed cargo bays 1 - 4 * Deuterium tanks * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Aft work pod storage * Science/Engineering laboratories Deck 9 * Cargo loading doors * Armory * Security Personnel Quarters * Brig * Upper main fighterbay * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Primary Shield Generator P/S Deck 10 * Main fighterbay * Main computer core. This spans through Decks 10 and 11 * Forward torpedo launchers * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxilary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Primary long-range sensor package Deck 11 * Main Engineering * Life support including artificial gravity controls * Engineer's office * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Main computer core. This spans through Decks 10 and 11 Deck 12 * Tritium storage * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Navigational controls * Environmental controls * Escape pod access Deck 13 * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Aft tractor beam emitter * Engineering Crew quarters * Engineering Laboratories * Escape pod access Deck 14 * Deuterium processing * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Escape pod access * Repulsor Systems Secondary Hull Deck Listing Deck 15 * Upper Shuttle Bay (accessed from deck 16) * Concealed Cargo Holds 5 - 8 * Secondary Shield Generators P/S * Repulsor Systems Deck 16 * Shuttle Bay * Concealed Cargo Holds 9 - 12 * Repulsor Systems Deck 17 & 18 * Primary Cargo Bay * Repulsor Systems Offensive Systems Defensive Systems Auxiliary Systems Category:Echani Category:Starships